Series Two
Series 2 follows on from the widely well recieved first series, and is the second series. It began on the 31 August 2001 and ended on the 30 November 2001. The series continues to follow the antics of the highly disfunctional Harper family. Summary Nick continues to try new jobs such as: employment agency member, tour guide, dental assistant, chef, sleep deprivation challenge, selling his organs online, being a sperm doner and a stunt display team member. Meanwhile Janey becomes a waitress in Soho, but gets sacked as she only took the job to be descovered by a film company. Michael is gifted at school, so Ben and Susan get him a new computer, he also is standing in the school election as a conservative (much to Ben's annoyance). Janey has a French exchange girl come over, just so she can get a holiday in France (Ben thinks she fancies him). She also gives some boys' dates in exchange for tutoring (Ben accidentely calls her a prostitute), and she gains a new boyfriend "Stupid" Brian (who is very dim-witted). Grace, Susans mother appears for the first time (saying she is dying, again) and tells Janey that her Mother (Grace's mother) was a prostitute. This series adds to the comedy by having death and a bit of romance thrown into the mix. Cast list noframe|250px|right|A Promotional Picture * * * * * *Avril Elgar *Kevin Bishop 'Secondary Cast' *Rupert Vansittart as Mr Davis *Adrian Schiller as Mr Lennox *Rupert Evans as Tom *Guy Edwards as Kev *Rosie Ede as Ms Brewer *Moray Treadwell as Dr Charles *Esther Coles as Mrs Ford *Ronnie Fox as Bartender *Daisy Haggard as Dental Assisstant *Christopher Wittingham as Tour Guide *Tim Gallagher as Man in Pub *Christopher Ryan as Mr Hilliard *Beatriz Batarda as Sylvie *Barbara Keogh as Mrs Norton *Tricia Kelly as Dental Assistant *Jonie Broom as Salesman *Ray Panthaki as chandler bing *Lauren Holden as Jackie *Preeya Kalidas as Miranda *Sydney Stevenson as Sophie *Gary Shelford as Declan *Andy Taylor as Hotel Receptionist *Bhasker Patel as Sanjay Desk Clerk *Abby Ford as Rita *John Rapley as Uncle Frank *Hilda Braid as Aunt Kate *Nickolas Grace as Alexander Casey *Laura Macaulay as Dental Assistant *Danielle Tarento as Young Woman *Stephen Rose as Mr Ross *Edide Osei as Mr Travis *Jan Francis as Amanda *Nigel Harrison as Duncan *Michael Attwell as Mr Smith *Paul Trussell as Moo *Stephen Hope-Wynne as James *Evie Garratt as Mrs Nancy *Rosie Jenkins as Young Woman *Ben Jamieson as Ian *Joanna Scanlan as Dental Assistant *Claire Lubert as Hooker 1 *Charlotte Palmer as Hooker 2 *Steven O'Neill as Policeman *Mark Drewry as Mr Winslow *Timothy Bateson as Derelict *Mac MacDonald as Scott Tailor *Stephen Powell as Inspector *Kaye Wragg as Stephanie *Daniel Hill as Andy Banks *Kim Ross as Ambyr Banks *Michael Troughton as Mr Henshaw *Elizabeth Marmur as Dental Assistant *Debbie Norman as School Secretary *Mathew Bose as Waiter *Tony Pritchard as Customer *James Staddon as Restaurant *Camilla Heaney as Wierd Sister *Jim North as Jim *Paul Rider as Steve *Emma Fildes as Nurse in Dreams Episodes * 2x01 - * 2x02 - * 2x03 - * 2x04 - * 2x05 - * 2x06 - * 2x07 - * 2x08 - * 2x09 - * 2x10 - * 2x11 - * 2x12 - * 2x13 - References Category:Series